


Robin's Way

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Climbing does not suit a speedster so well. Kid Flash x Robin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin's Way

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Robin asked, arms crossed as he watched Wally try to climb into the building. His foot missed a hold and his legs started to thrash around in the air. 

 

"Nope! I said we could do this your way, so I'm trying to do it your way." Wally said, trying to pull himself up to the window. Robin started to pull himself up with a cord he had thrown up before. He stopped right where Wally was struggling, standing practically horizontally on the side of the building. 

 

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, watching as Wally pulled himself through the window. 

 

"See! I made it up all by myself." Wally smirked, proudly. He crossed his arms in triumph. 

 

"That's really great, but. . . We need to be on the roof." Robin said, looking at Kid Flash sympathetically. Wally's face fell when he heard that. 

 

"I got this." He sighed, dramatically. He went to the window and tried to climb up again. Robin started to calmly walk up the wall when Wally lost his holding. He tried grabbing for anything as his foot holds cracked and he fell off the side of the building. 

 

"Wally!" Robin yelled when he felt a sudden weight pulling him down from his position. Wally had his arms tightly around Robin's waist, keeping him from falling to the ground. "Ack! Let go!" Robin said, struggling to hold on to his cord. Wally just held on tighter. 

 

"No way! Do you want me to fall?!" Wally shouted, but then remembered that he needed to keep his voice down. 

 

"Grab on to the building instead of me." Robin hissed, trying to pull himself up a bit. 

 

"There's nothing to hold on to." Wally said. 

 

"Go in the window again!" Robin tried kicking out his legs. The cord faltered, making them fall a few inches. 

 

"The window is like four feet down. Just pull us up. Like in your Grayson days." Wally said, trying to pull himself up using Robin's body. 

 

"I usually didn't have 100 pounds weighing me down." Robin grumbled, pulling them up a few notches. 

 

"You flatter me. I'm sure I weigh more than that." Wally rolled his eyes. 

 

"That's worse, then." Robin said through gritted teeth. His arms were getting tired from the added weight. But he was almost to the top. 

 

"I can help." Wally put his feet against the side of the building and pushed off. Robin stifled a yell when they started swinging from side to side. 

 

"Not helping! Not helping!" Robin yelled, trying to keep his hold. Wally held on tighter, trying not to laugh. Robin's hands gripped the top of the building as he pulled himself and Wally up on to the top. Robin sighed when his back hit the roof, but then grunted when Wally fell on top of him. 

 

"You... Suck." Robin grumbled out. Wally laid on top of Robin, not even trying to lift off some of his weight. 

 

"Just because I have, doesn't mean I do." Wally said, lifting up his head.

 

"That's redundant, Wally." Robin sighed. Wally snickered, putting his face in Robin's chest. He started to laugh quietly at the mess that they had been in. Robin sighed, running his hands through his hair and laughing a little. Wally lifted himself up by his elbows and looked down at Robin, having a goofy grin on his face. 

 

"We should do your way more often if it always ends like this." Wally grinned. Robin tried his best to cover up his smile.


End file.
